The Tea
WARNING:THIS FANFIC MAY CONTAIN SOME TOPICS THAT MAY CAUSE DISTRESS FOR SOME READERS, INVOLVING CHEESE, PAINT, TEA, AND SOME BURNT TALONS. The Tea (Sherlocked31b) ''Victor picked up his paintbrush and lit the oil lamp beside his desk. ''The flickering light cast a shadow on the blank canvas, stretching like a white field of possibility before him. The wind howled outside, tossing snowdrifts like waves. Victor cast a glance over the canvas with the practiced eye of an artist and dipped his brush in the gold paint, hesitating. He was completly void of ideas! The horrible weather and bitter cold (lets face it...even Icewings get sick of snow and wind day after day without end) had robbed him of his ideas! He looked around his room for inspiration. His surroundings were as void as his creativity. Blank grey walls studded with the occasional ledge offered no condolences. If he could only change his surroundings...get away from the snow and ice...Victor shook his head. There was no way he could fly to any other landzones, not in one day, especially with this horrible weather! Besides, he had skating practice tomorrow, and if he missed another one of those his instructor would throw a fit. Victor winced at the thought. The wind ripped at the canvas lodged around his window to prevent drafts. If there was just a way to clear his head and warm him up in the process...suddenly, the idea came to him! Tea! Hot, fresh tea dripping with exotic flavours was just the thing for an overworked mind! Victor rushed to the stove, clicking bits of flint and steel to strike up a spark to set the dry tinder on fire. He tried to use the wood sparingly, because there was not much of it and, to be fair, he could live with being cold. He set the kettle over the heat and filled it with his frostbreath to melt. He turned around and pulled a cup off of the ledge above his desk. He eagerly began to search through his room, rooting around for a teabag. There it was! Green Tea with Chai! The kettle screamed behind him and he whirled around, almost singeing his tail. Victor eagerly dropped the teabag into the cup and filled it with the boiling water, then carried it back to his desk. There! Now he could paint. Victor took a sip of the beverage and felt his brain swelling with ideas. He knew what to paint! He seized his brushes and began to work. Hours passed and the wind died down. Victor sat back with a sigh, admiring his beautiful masterpeice. A koi fish, made of shimmering golds and deep blues seem to swim its way across the canvas in heavy, measured strokes. Almost satisfyed, Victor took a long drink of his tea, than spat it out! He looked down at his cup, marveling in the swirling gold. Had his tea been charmed? Is this the true essence of his creativity? Sure didn't taste good, but he had never been really talented at the culirnary arts. He took a closer glance and sniffed it. Paint! He had mistook his cup of tea for his pot of water he used for rinsing the paint off his brush! Victor nearly wept. That was one of his last teabags! Imported all the way from the Scorpian Den! He forlornly dumped it out and began making another cup. It occured to him that he had not eaten at all throughout the evening! While the water boiled he set himself to making a cheese sandwich. WIP so far. I'll correct the spelling and grammar later, and I'll finish it eventually. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)